Mickey's PhilharMagic II
This is a sequel to Mickey's PhilharMagic that will be opened in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Notes and changes * Donald Duck will be voiced by Tony Anselmo throughout the show. * Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Pluto, Chip and Dale, and Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) will join Donald as main characters. * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike (from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls trilogy) will guest star in this. * Panchito will sing the last few lyrics of "How Do You Do" with Applejack as Brer Frog accidently let go of his catch while Donald and the others try to retrieve the hat since he is a tenor character. Plot As guests are on their way to the theater, they pick up their 3D opera glasses, view the posters, and look at the props from the Disney films. Goofy checks in to see if everybody is ready. Minnie then tells everyone not to eat, drink, smoke, or use flash photography or videography during the show. As the show starts, she lets everyone to put on their 3D opera glasses while Mickey and his PhilharMagic orchestra are preparing to go on stage. Minnie asks Mickey where Donald, Jose, Panchito, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit, the Mane Seven, and Spike are. But then Goofy opens the curtains, but the stage stays empty save for a pedestal and a bed where Donald, Twilight, and their friends are sleeping. Mickey tells Donald to unpack the instruments and not to touch his sorcerer hat. And Donald does it. Jose gets his guitar, Fluttershy gets her tambourine, Rainbow Dash gets her electric guitar, Rarity gets her keytar, Pinkie Pie gets her drum set, and Applejack gets her bass guitar, while Panchito, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Roger, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle are being prepared to sing. But then Donald gets tempted to steal Mickey's hat which he wants to try it on. The instruments do a little warm-up then rebel and the flute plays "The Mickey Mouse March". Donald tries to bully the flute and throws the flute in front of the viewers. Then Pluto catches the flute with his mouth. Then, the instruments get Donald and his friends. Donald, Jose, Panchito, Chip 'n' Dale, Pluto, Roger, Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike go through musical worlds of The Jungle Book, Fantasia, Frozen, Song of the South, Lilo and Stitch, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, '' Aladdin'', and Tangled. After the end of "I See the Light", Rapunzel kindly puts the sorcerer hat on Donald's head and kissed him, she and Flynn sailed away as he and his friends successfully got the hat. But as they were about to celebrate, it changes everything into a blue sky where the gang falls down and can see Marahute flying by. Mickey gets it back and changes things back to normal as the Cinderella castle rises. Donald then gives the baton to Mickey, and then Donald and his friends get trapped and stuck in some musical instruments as Mickey plays the last few notes of "The Mickey Mouse Club March". ''Then, as punishment for stealing Mickey's hat, Mickey makes the instruments that trap Donald and his friends (except the Mane 7) shoot them into the wall while Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash covered their ears and Spike covered his eyes with his ears. And Donald, Jose, Panchito, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale, and Roger struggle on the wall to get themselves out of the holes. The show ends and the curtains close and the guests go out of the theater. Characters and their films * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, Chip, and Dale * Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) * Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike the Dog (from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls trilogy) * Baloo and Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * The Fishes (Fantasia) * Anna (Frozen) * Brer Rabbit, Brer Frog, Mr. Bluebird, and the Briar County critters (Song of the South) * Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakly (Lilo and Stitch) * Alice and the Flowers (Alice in Wonderland) * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Iago, Abu, Magic Carpet, and the Genie (Aladdin) * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) Worlds * The Jungle * Arendelle * Briar County * Hawaii * Wonderland * Hundred Acre Wood * The Neverland * The Cave of Wonders * Corona Songs * "The Mickey Mouse Club March" * "The Bare Necessities"- Baloo * "The Arabian Dance" * "For the First Time in Forever"- Anna * "How Do You Do"- Uncle Remus, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Frog, Panchito * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"- Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus feat. Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu * "All in The Golden Afternoon"- Alice and the Flowers of Wonderland * "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers"-Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet * "What Made the Red Man Red"- the Indian Chief and the Indian chorus. * "Friend Like Me"- Genie * "I See the Light"-Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Posters Original Posters * Mickey's Philharmagic poster with Maestro Mickey Mouse * Wolfgang Trio * Una Fiesta Festiva! * Willie the Whale * Hades Sings the Torches * Genie Sings the Blues * Ariel's Coral Group * An Evening with Wheezy New Posters * Clara Cluck's Opera * Hook Hand's Mozart Concert * Little Einsteins * The Disney on Ice Movie * Olaf's Summer Party * The Mad Hatter's Unbirthday Celebration Disney on Ice posters * Beauty and the Beast * Toy Story 2 * Monsters Inc. * Princess Classics * Mickey and Minnie's Magical Journey (with ''The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Lilo and Stitch, and Peter Pan) Queue displays * King Louie's throne * fishes * Olaf's umbrella and chair * The Briar Patch * The Cheshire Cat * Piglet and Eeyore * Fairygold * Genie's lamp and Magic Carpet * the floating lanterns and Rapunzel's crown * props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic Merchandise There is a shop by the attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios called "The Magical World Faire" inspired by The Magical World of Disney on Ice. * Mickey's PhilharMagic program brochures * Disney pins * Disney dolls * Bags * Lunchboxes * Pens * soundtrack CD from the show * Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos * Mickey's Fun Songs videos * Posters Voice cast for this attraction * Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck * Rob Paulsen: Jose Carioca * Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles * Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto * Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse * Tress MacNielle: Chip * Corey Burton: Dale * Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit * Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle * Rebecca Schoichet: Sunset Shimmer * Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity * Cathy Wesluck: Spike * John Goodman: Baloo * Haley Joel Osment: Mowgli * Kristen Bell: Anna * Jess Harnell: Brer Rabbit * Kevin Michael Richardson: Brer Frog * Kathryn Beaumont: Alice * Jim Cummings: Tigger * Candy Candido: The Indian Chief * Judson Colhson: The Indians * Robin Williams: Genie (using his archive "Friend Like Me" vocal track) * Mandy Moore: Rapunzel * Zachary Levi: Flynn Rider * Frank Welker: Marahute Category:Disney shows Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Theatre Category:Walt Disney World Resort